


Being a Vs Model & Their Reaction To You Walking the VSFS Runway {WWE}

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Headcanon, Lingerie, Model, Modeling, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: WARNINGS: Idk, lingerie? is lingerie really a warning, horniness, this prob sucks.A/n: I watch way too much vsfs videos. Also non-important to this preference/headcanon but Candice and Adriana are iconic. Any size! Reader {and any reader in general}.
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Alexa Bliss/Reader, Antonio Cesaro/Original Female Character(s), Antonio Cesaro/Reader, Becky Lynch/Reader, Billie Kay/Reader, Billie Kay/You, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Elias Samson/You, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Jey Uso/Original Female Character(s), Jey Uso/You, Jimmy Uso/You, Lana/Reader, Maryse Ouellet/Original Female Character(s), Maryse Ouellet/Reader, Mickie James/Original Female Character(s), Naomi Knight/Reader, Paige | Britani Knight/Original Female Character(s), Paige/Reader, Peyton Royce/Original Female Character(s), Peyton Royce/Reader, Roman Reigns/Reader, Sasha Banks/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black & Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, The Miz (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Triple H/Reader, mickie james/reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 3





	Being a Vs Model & Their Reaction To You Walking the VSFS Runway {WWE}

  * * * *

**Finn:**

_Finn is so proud of you, smiling and cheering as you walk down the runaway._

_Smiling even more if it’s possible when you blow a kiss his way which blows when right back at you._

_Also, he gets a little bit turned on by what you are wearing but he contains it with a smile, but his mind starts to wonder to dirty thoughts. You were an angel indeed._

**Roman:**

_Roman is so very proud of you for wearing the fantasy bra._

_Smiling proudly at you as you made your way down the runway._

_Though his mind can’t help but wonder to dirty thoughts, he blames it on the song that is playing and the fantasy bra._

**Seth:**

_Seth is really turned on from the moment you walked onto the stage. Licking his_

_He honestly wanted to rip those angel wings off of you. He knew you weren’t an angel in the bedroom you were the opposite._

_Smiling cockily as you pointed to him and smiled. Made him even hornier._

_Though when the singer got a bit too close to you he wasn’t too pleased on that._

_But he was proud of you none the less just really horny._

**Jey:**

_Jey is proud of you, but also horny._

_He can’t help but bit his lip as you walk down the runway. It made it even worse when you winked at him and blew him a kiss._

_Also, he couldn’t wait for the after party._

**Elias:**

_Elias is proud of you though he can’t help it when his mind wonders to dirty thoughts of you in the lingerie outfit._

_He wondered if you could take that costume you had on home with you when you winked at him._

**Jimmy:  
** _He has a high sex drive so he was completely turned on by you wearing lingerie._

_It sucked that he couldn’t just grab you and take you to the hotel room._

_He let out a moan as you looked in his direction and winked at him._

**Drew:**

_Drew is very proud of you._

_He can’t help but be happy for you, though he has to admit he is a little bit turned on by the lingerie you are wearing._

**Adam:**

_Adam is just really turned on. Though he controls himself, smiling while yelling that’s my girl._

_He’ll smirk when you wink at him on your way backstage._

**Triple H:**

_Hunter is like your biggest fan/cheerleader._

_Honestly, when he saw you walk out, he had a few happy tears fall from his eyes._

_He’ll also take photos of you as well._

_He also can’t help but get turned on by what you are wearing._

_Though when you blow him a kiss he blows one right back at you._

**Cesaro:**

_Like hunter, Cesaro is your biggest fan/cheerleader._

_He can’t help but have a proud smile on his face as you walk down the runway._

_Also, he can’t help but think dirty thoughts as he looks at what you are wearing._

**Alexa Bliss:**

_Alexa is proud of you and actually excited for going to her first vsfs and getting to watch you._

_She can’t contain her excitement as she sees you walk out with wings on. Honestly, she is so cute you can’t help but look at her and smile before continuing your walk._

_Alexa swoons over you the entire time you do your walk. She only has her eyes on you._

**Sasha Banks:**

_Sasha is proud of you._

_Though she thinks you are sexy in all your lingerie costumes you walk in._

_She can’t help but smile proudly as you walk down the runway._

**Charlotte Flair:**

_Charlotte is proud of her baby._

_Though she knows you are far from an angel._

_She can’t help but take pics of you._

**Becky Lynch:**

_She kind of gets jealous when she sees the singer tough you or another model. Especially when one of them spanks your ass lightly._

_She will let it go when you blow a kiss in your direction, but that doesn’t stop her from glaring at the other model. You are hers._

_She is proud of you._

_Also, she finds your lingerie outfit sexy._

**Maryse:**

_Maryse can’t help but fangirl a bit and get turned on by the costume you are wearing._

_Lucky for her she was kind of in the front. So she gets to see you pose._

_Which she takes lots of pics off. Which you gladly pose for, blowing a kiss to her and winking at her before moving on._

**Mickie James:**

_Mickie is your biggest fan._

_She can’t help but fangirl a lot._

_“That’s my baby”_

_She will also say compliments to you as you look in her direction smiling at her._

_In her eyes, you are her angel and you don’t need wings to prove it._

**Lana:**

_Lana adores you._

_She will take pictures of you._

_And also cheer you on smiling proudly at you._

_She can’t help fall in love with you even more._

**Paige:**

_Paige is so proud of you._

_She will cheer you on._

_Fangirl over you and take pics off you while fangirling some more. Which makes your nerves wash away._

**Naomi:**

_Naomi is your number one fan. Since it was your first walk. When you first walked out and your eyes landed on Naomi the nerves vanished._

_She is so proud of you._

_“You go babe.” She shouted at you as you walked past her giving her a smile and a wink._

_Of course, she will take pictures of you._ **  
Peyton Royce:**

_Peyton can’t help but fangirl over you._

_Giving you so many compliments and cheering you on. She likes a child on Christmas day._

_She honestly wants you to take the whole lingerie set home._

**Billie Kay:**

_Just like Peyton she fangirls over you._

_Giving you compliments._

_While smiling proudly at you with happy tears in her eyes._

_She can’t help but stare at you in awe. You are her everything._

* * *

  * ## **The Miz:**

_Miz is your biggest fan._

_As soon you walk out he has his phone out taking pictures._

_He also cheers you on._

_When you blow him a kiss he pretends to catch it. Holding it to his chest with a dorky smile on his face._

_He is so proud of you._

_He is awestruck by you._





End file.
